


Hidden past, hopeful future

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashamed reader, Dean has the Mark of Cain, F/F, F/M, Killing, Natasha and dean are for sure going to hook up, Sassy Clint, Smut, Terrible Grammar, don't read if your going to complain about it, ex hunter, hidden past, season ten of supernatural, steve fanboys over castiel, tags added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plot: The reader has never opened up about her past with her teammates so they are shocked when she tells them her brothers Sam and dean and their friend castiel are coming to stay with them so they can help on a case that everyone on the team is stumped on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have smut and have different pov’s. And like I said before this is following along the plot of season ten of supernatural .

"Morning sex is the best." you sighed in satisfaction as Bucky pulled out and pulled you into an embrace.

"I know". Bucky laughed as you peppered his chest with kisses. "But if it was up to me we'd have sex all day.".

"Oh I know that." just as you were about to kiss him your phone started to ring. "Hold on" checking it you see that it was a text from your brother sam telling you that they were almost here.

"Who is it?" Bucky asked as he placed his hand on your shoulder.

"Um no one. We should get dressed" you got out of bed and started getting dressed. "Steve said that we have a meeting at 9:00 and it's 8:35 so we have to hurry.".

"Fiiiiiine but only because I'm hungry." Bucky got up as well and started getting dressed before you guys made your way out of your room.

"It has to be something quick, you know how Steve hates it when people are late for meetings" you reminded Bucky.

After a short breakfast the entire team sat around the lounge waiting for Steve to start the meeting. He wanted to have a meeting to discuss what was happening around the city.

"Guys this getting out of hand. Did you see the news?" Steve looked stressed. For the past few weeks there have been a slew of murders where the killer has been ripping the victims hearts out. "Thor are you sure you don't know what this is?"

"No. I have asked around Asgard and even they are confused." Thor crossed his arms confused. You took a deep breath before you stood up.

"I might not know who or what is doing this but I think I know a few people who might know. My brothers and their friend" you spoke up and got everyone's attention.

"You have brothers?" Bucky looked hurt at the fact that you never told him about them. "Why didn't you tell me you had brothers?".

"Your own boyfriend didn't know you had siblings? That's cold." Tony commented

"I know and I'm sorry." you looked down ashamed. Ashamed at the fact that you kept something from your friends and boyfriend for years. "But I didn't tell you guys about them or my past because I was ashamed of how I was raised. I was raised hunting supernatural creatures."

"Like sparkling vampires?" Clint started to laugh but stopped when Natasha punched him.

"Vampires don't sparkle dumbass but yes vampires, demons, werewolves, shapeshifters, Leviathans." You rolled your eyes.

"How did get into hunting these things?" Steve stood up and began to pace around the lounge.

"Well for starters I was a product of a one night stand. I didn't know about my dad until I was three because my mother died and he was my only family member. From what my brothers have told me, my dad started hunting these creatures after his wife was killed by a demon." Sam and dean were technically your half brothers but they didn't care. They continued to care of you when your dad died when he traded his soul and the colt to save deans life. "They taught me how to fight and take care of myself."

"Random question. Are they the reason you leave from time to time?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Yes, they call me whenever they need backup on difficult hunts. Most recently they needed me to help them with a Knight of Hell named Abaddon." You thought back to that horrible night and wonder if dean really is fine or if he's just putting up an act.

"So why did you leave?" Sam asked.

"I wanted a normal life" The hardest choice you had to make was leaving hunting for good. But after the whole sam being possessed by Lucifer and the Michael possessing your other brother Adam you couldn't take it anymore. You and dean wanted to have a stable and normal life. One where you guys weren't hoping from one motel room to another. He told you he wanted to reconnect with Lisa and that you were welcomed to come along. Although you were tempted you declined and said you wanted to head east and work in the city. Maybe get a normal job like a receptionist or something.

"And here you are doing the same thing except you're saving the world by hunting down hydra agents" Sam let out a small laugh. Ironically you started working for the avengers as there receptionist but was offered a spot on the team a month later. They saw you attack two sleazy recruits when they were harassing you because you wouldn't go on a date with them. You then pinned them to the ground and threatening to castrate them if they didn't leave you alone. Although you sleep in hotel rooms from time to time because of missions, you at least had a place to call home.

"Hahaha I guess your right" you got ahold of bucky's hand. "Bucky I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past.".

"It's ok, we'll talk about it more in private. Right now let's just figure out how we're going to kill whatever is killing those people" he got up.

"Ms. Winchester your brothers have just arrived and are headed your way" Friday announced just before the elevator door opened and your brothers stepped out.

"Who was that." dean asked confused as he looked around. "Sweet digs sis".

"That's FRIDAY" you laughed as you let go of bucky's hand and made your way over to your brothers. "Welcome to the avengers compound guys."

"It's been a while y/n" Sam stepped forward and pulled you into a hug.

"Yeah, too long" dean added as he hugged you once sam let you go.

"I know, I'm sorry. Oh guys these are my brothers sam and dean" you introduced "Sam and dean these are my friends and coworkers-". You began saying everyone's name.

"Hello I'm Bucky, y/n's boyfriend" Bucky stood up and made his way over to you. But just as he was about to reach you, Sam and dean got in front of you.

"Oh no you're not" Sam spoke up. "Y/n would have told us if she had a boyfriend".

"Yeah man and although I'm impressed you have metal arm you still didn't get our blessing to date our baby sister." dean said in a stern voice.

"He doesn't need your blessing to date me" you rolled your eyes.

"No he needs mine." castiel popped up next to you.

"Jesus cas" you placed your hand on your chest. "I've told you dozens of times not to do that ! ! !".

"Who the fuck is this guy and why did he just pop in here ! ! !" Tony shouted as the team got up.

"I am Castiel and I'm an angel of the lord" Castiel announced.

"An angel ! ! !" Steve almost tripped from excitement as he walked towards cas. "H-h-h-hello I'm Steve-"

"Rogers. Yeah I know" Castiel interrupted him. "You were quite the conversation up in heaven."

"Wow angels were talking about me." Steve said under his breath.

"Yeah I wouldn't take it as a compliment. Most angels are dicks" dean looked over at Steve. "Sorry cas but I still think that. Well hello there I'm dean". You watched as dean made his way towards Natasha.

"Seriously dean I just introduced you to her and the team! ! !" you glared at your brother. "And asked you to come here so you could help us out. Not to flirt."

"Listen to your sister dean." Natasha smiled at him. You already knew something was going to happen between the two of them. You just wanted to solve this case before they decided to hook up.

"Alright then, tell us what's been going on" dean asked as he stood in the middle of the room as Steve started to explain what was going on.


End file.
